


Divine Gift

by agentsandartefacts



Series: Finding Home [5]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Possible AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandartefacts/pseuds/agentsandartefacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap with an artefact gets HG pregnant, and the journey has its shares of ups and downs. Can Helena accept the new fate she’s been given?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Possible AU. In my mind, the fic is set sometime into the future, taking everything that’s happened on the show far as canon, apart from Leena’s death. Leena is alive in this fic. So I guess it is AU really.

i

‘Myka?’ Helena called, fear lacing her voice. She stared at the tiny plastic implement in front of her, puzzled. ‘Myka come here please.’

‘What is it?’ Myka replied, quickly coming to Helena’s aid in the bathroom. She frowned. ‘Helena, why do you have a pregnancy test in your hand?’

Helena sighed. ‘I was doing inventory with Claudia yesterday, and we ended up talking about Christina.’

‘Okay...’ Myka said, wary. ‘But what does that have to do with a pregnancy test?’

‘We passed an artefact,’ Helena continued. ‘A wishing artefact. I was still thinking about Christina. I couldn’t clear my thoughts in time. Claudia thought I’d produce a ferret, like you did when you first arrived here. But it didn’t.’

Myka edged closer to Helena, putting a hand on her arm. ‘So you think you’re pregnant?’

Helena nodded. ‘Claudia bought me one of these, but I’m not sure how to read them.’ She held up the pregnancy test.

‘Can I look?’ Myka asked, tentatively.

‘It’s why I called you in here,’ Helena said, shrugging lightly. ‘I don’t quite understand.’

Myka took the pregnancy test and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she read the test. She looked up at Helena, trying to decide what to tell her.

Helena gauged Myka’s expression and her stomach lurched. ‘What does it say?’

‘Helena...You’re pregnant...’ Myka whispered.

Helena drew in a sharp breath, felt it catch in her throat. ‘Righty-ho then...’

 

ii

Myka woke up to faint sobs from the woman next to her and it felt like her heart had been wrenched from her chest. She turned to face her, put a soft hand on her shoulder. ‘Helena,’ she whispered. ‘Helena are you okay?’

When no answer could be procured from her, Myka leant over and turned on the bedside lamp to gain a better look at her. Helena still looked beautiful as she slept, except for the pained expression on her face and the tears streaming from her closed eyes.

‘Helena, wake up,’ Myka soothed, stroking Helena’s bare shoulder. She hoped deep inside that Helena wasn’t tapping into the hurt in her heart. She knew that Helena most likely was, however, and a pang of sadness ignited in her own heart.

‘Myka,’ Helena whispered, her eyes slowly opening. ‘Are you awake?’

‘I’m right here,’ Myka replied, voice soft. She leaned forward and wiped Helena’s tears.

Helena leaned into Myka’s hand, pain still raw in her heart. ‘I don’t know if I can be a mother again.’

Helena’s admission shattered something in Myka’s heart, and she wasn’t sure how to console her. ‘You can,’ she whispered. ‘We both can. You won’t be alone Helena.’ She laced their fingers together, resting them on Helena’s cheek. ‘We’ll get through this, together.’

Helena nodded, kissing the back of Myka’s hand. ‘I know...’

Helena’s voice was so small, Myka thought her heart would fracture in two.

 

iii

‘Are you ready, Miss Wells?’ the nurse said, prepping the gel.

‘Ready for what?’ Helena asked, confused. ‘What are you going to do?’

Myka tried not to smirk as she sat next to Helena, squeezed her hand. She knew Helena would be suspicious, despite explaining beforehand.

‘For the gel,’ the nurse replied, looking expectantly at Helena.

‘What does the gel do?’ Helena retorted, curious.

‘It’s a lubricant, Miss Wells,’ the nurse explained. ‘It helps this device move over your skin to develop the picture.’

‘And how does that device work?’ Helena’s interest was piqued now.

‘Helena, honey,’ Myka whispered. ‘Let the nurse take the scan...’

‘Its fine, Miss Bering,’ the nurse said, smiling. ‘The device emits a high frequency sound through your abdomen and into your womb. This then reflects the sound back and the image is formed, and shown through this TV monitor here.’ The nurse gestured to the monitor.

‘And this doesn’t harm the baby in any way?’ Helena asked, concerned.

The nurse shook her head. ‘It’s perfectly safe. May I do the scan now?’

‘Yes,’ Myka said, nodding. ‘Just ignore her.’

Helena’s eyebrows rose and she turned to Myka. ‘You have a device that shows a baby before it’s born, aces!’ She grinned to herself for a moment before whispering. ‘Can I take one home to take apart and see how it works?’

‘No,’ Myka whispered, firm. ‘You cannot.’

Helena began to pout until the nurse began spreading on the gel on her bare stomach, and she squealed. ‘Bloody hell it’s cold!’

Myka smirked as she gave Helena’s hand another squeeze.

‘You know I don’t like the cold,’ Helena directed at Myka. ‘You deliberately left that out.’

‘I did no such thing,’ Myka said, grinning. She pointed to the monitor. ‘Look, that’s your baby...’

Helena looked at the monitor and saw the back and white image, felt her eyes well up at the sight. She was transfixed on the image, marvelling at the technological advances. She felt warmth radiate from her heart when the nurse played the dull and repetitious thud of her baby’s heartbeat. There was a tiny life inside her once more, and a tear escaped down her cheek.

‘Well, you’re twelve weeks pregnant,’ the nurse said. ‘And the baby appears to be healthy, with everything in check.’ She turned and faced Helena. ‘Would you like to find out what gender the baby is?’

The question perplexed Helena, and her brow furrowed. She looked at Myka. ‘You can do that?’

‘Only if you want to,’ Myka said, shrugging. ‘You don’t have to find out if you don’t want to.’

Helena bit on her lip, considering. Then she shook her head. ‘No thank you, I’d rather wait.’

‘Aw come on Helena,’ Myka said. ‘You know Pete will pester us if we don’t know...’

Helena sighed. She knew Myka was right, and she wasn’t sure she could handle Pete’s constant enthusiasm on the subject. She turned her head towards the nurse and nodded. ‘Very well then.’

The nurse smiled as she rotated the scan. ‘I’m fairly sure that you’re expecting a girl, Miss Wells.’

‘A girl?’ Helena repeated, her heart quickening in pace. ‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m about 90% sure, Miss Wells,’ the nurse said, still studying the scan.

Myka felt Helena tense in her hand, and she gently stroked Helena’s arm. ‘It’ll be fine Helena, I promise you.’

Helena searched Myka’s eyes and sought out the truth. Things were different this time. She would do things differently this time. ‘I know.’

Myka smiled. ‘Congratulations, Helena. You’re having a baby girl.’

‘No,’ Helena whispered, her charming smile reappearing on her face. ‘We’re having a baby girl.’

Myka blushed, then, before turning her attention to the nurse. ‘Can we have a picture, please?’

The nurse smiled, nodded. ‘Of course.’

 

iv

Myka peered over her newspaper to glance at Helena, who was tucking into her fourth scone of the morning. They had decided to tell the others when Helena had began showing and her tight fitting shirts would no longer cover it up.

They had been together for a few months previous to Helena becoming pregnant, and the others couldn’t have been happier for them. Even Artie gave them his well wishes, followed by ‘ _There’s a ping in Spain, go._ ’ But Myka had no idea how the others would react to a baby in their mist, let alone it being Helena’s baby.

Helena noticed Myka’s gazed and smiled, nodding her head slightly. They agreed it would be best if Myka broke the news.

Myka licked her lips and then placed her newspaper down. This caught the attention of Claudia and Steve who looked at her expectantly. ‘Guys, I have an announcement to make.’

Pete looked up from eating his pancakes and turned his attention to Myka. ‘What is it Mykes?’

Myka looked at Helena before she was unable to contain herself. ‘Helena and I are having a baby.’

Pete’s jaw dropped. ‘What?’

Claudia’s eyes widened. ‘Oh my god...’ she whispered, looking at Helena. ‘You mean...that it worked?’

‘What worked?’ Pete asked.

‘An artefact got her pregnant, Pete,’ Myka explained, looking at him. ‘So don’t get any ideas, okay?’

Pete’s brow furrowed. ‘How does an artefact get a 150 year old pregnant?’

‘Pete,’ Myka hissed, thumping him in the shoulder. ‘Not now.’

‘Besides, Pete, I’m 147 years old,’ Helena corrected, reaching for some juice.

Steve smiled. ‘Well congratulations guys, I’m sure you’ll be great moms.’

‘Not to mention having the coolest aunts and uncles,’ Claudia chipped in. ‘So, do you know what gender the baby is?’

‘I’m having a girl,’ Helena said, smiling, a little taken aback by the general reaction. She still feared Artie’s reaction, not to mention Mrs Fredric and the Regents.

Claudia fist pumped the air. ‘Aw yeah, another point for the girl’s team.’

‘Aw man,’ Pete whined. ‘Are you sure you’ve not got a little guy in there?’

‘A little guy in where?’ Artie barked, limping in towards the table.

‘Helena’s having a baby,’ Steve explained.

‘Helena’s what?’ Artie spluttered, quickly grabbing a seat to steady himself.

‘Helena and I are having a baby,’ Myka repeated, looking at Artie.

Artie stared at Myka and nodded. ‘Well of course you are. How do you suppose you can do your job when there’s a baby around?’

‘Artie, there’s like five of us on this team,’ Claudia said. ‘Meaning, at least one of us can stay here with Leena and the baby.’

‘And we’re completely prepared to look after her and balance our jobs,’ Myka added.

‘It won’t be a problem,’ Helena said. ‘Will it Artie?’

Artie stared long and hard at both Myka and Helena before sighing. ‘I guess we can work around it when it... _happens_...’ He paused for a moment before adding. ‘Congratulations.’

‘I’d like to propose a toast,’ Pete said, raising his milk. ‘To the happy couple, who are expecting a baby, and I still have no idea how. To Myka and Helena!’

‘To Myka and Helena,’ the rest cheered.

Myka gazed lovingly at Helena, noticing how genuinely happy she must be feeling, and it pulsated a warmth in her heart.

Helena slipped a hand under the table towards Myka’s and brought it to her lips, kissing gently, her eyes never leaving Myka’s. ‘To us, darling.’

‘To us,’ Myka whispered, grinning.

 

v

‘Myka, darling?’ Helena asked, putting down her copy of _Science News_ magazine on the bed and facing her.

‘Mmm?’ Myka replied, engrossed in a worn volume of _Hard Times_.

‘Myka,’ Helena pressed, a little more urgently.

Myka sighed, placed her bookmark into her book and dropped it on the bed, giving Helena her full attention.

‘We need to talk,’ Helena began, her voice on the cusp of breaking.

Myka immediately laced her hand with Helena’s. ‘Helena what’s this about?’

‘I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,’ Helena stated. ‘This pregnancy...I...What you need to understand is that the pain is so raw still, so gut-wrenchingly raw. Losing a child, especially in a brutal way...it’s the worst pain imaginable.’

Myka squeezed Helena’s hand, gesturing for her to continue.

‘Is this pregnancy, this little girl we’re going to have,’ Helena struggled to find the words. ‘Is our little girl a replacement for Christina?’

Myka’s heart sunk; a wave of hurt pulsing through her. She took off her glasses. ‘Is that what you think our girl is going to be? Is that what you see her as?’

Helena pursed her lips as she thought. ‘Well no...’

‘So answer me this,’ Myka said, soft. ‘When you thought your wish, when our little girl was conceived, what exactly did you wish for?’

Helena thought back to that day in the Warehouse, to her conversation with Claudia.

 

_‘You really do love that locket, don’t you?’ Claudia asked, noticing Helena fiddling with it._

_Helena smiled. ‘It holds the one thing that can control me, the one tether to that world.’_

_‘Your Christina,’ Claudia guessed._

_Helena nodded. ‘My Christina.’_

_‘So, if you could do it all again, and have another child, would you?’ Claudia looked at Helena, nervous._

_‘What, start a family with Myka?’Helena inquired, an eyebrow raised._

_Claudia nodded. ‘Well, yeah, I mean you love her right?’_

_‘I do,’ Helena replied, smiling._

_‘So would you?’ Claudia pressed, noticing something peculiar about a piece of inventory._

_‘I think I would...’ Helena said, feeling it in her heart._

‘I wished to have a baby girl with the woman I love,’ Helena whispered, looking at Myka with watery eyes.

Myka smiled. ‘Exactly. You didn’t wish for Christina, you didn’t wish to replace her, you wished for a baby, with me. Which tells me you’re ready for this, Helena.’

‘But the pain I feel, the feeling of losing Christina, what if our girl reminds me of that?’ Helena was crying freely now, knowing it wasn’t healthy for their little girl to keep all the emotion inside, Myka’s orders.

‘But our little girl will remind you of the happier times you had with Christina,’ Myka countered. ‘And those memories of Christina you’ll be able to share with me, and we’ll make new memories, together, as a family.’ Myka sighed. ‘Look, Helena, there’s no hard or fast answers for this. But I have faith in you, and I have faith in us, and I’ll know that no matter what that we will get through this together.’

More tears ran from Helena’s cheeks, a few more than she would have liked, but she knew it was to do with the hormones from the pregnancy. Myka had informed her. She nodded, squeezed Myka’s hand. ‘You’re right...completely right...’

‘I know I am,’ Myka said, grinning. Her face then turned serious. ‘No, you’ve been quiet for the last couple of days. I was just waiting for you to confide in me, rather than push the issue.’ She leaned forward and began wiping away Helena’s tears. ‘We’ll get through this Helena.’

‘I know,’ Helena whispered, her cheeks beginning to pink. ‘I just feel a bit silly.’

‘You should never feel that way around me,’ Myka gently chided. ‘I love you, remember? I like it when you open up to me.’

‘I love you too,’ Helena whispered. ‘I’ll try doing it more often, for you.’

Myka smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Helena’s forehead, then gently pushed in her nose. ‘I know. Let’s get some sleep, you need the rest.’

Helena smiled, placed the magazine on her bedside, her confidence renewed, and her love for Myka blossoming even more within her heart.

 

vi

Myka sat on her bed, pretending to read when Helena came in from the bathroom, wrapped in fluffy towels. She peered over her book, taking in the sight before her.

‘I know you’re more interested in me than that tome you’re trying to read,’ Helena stared at Myka, running a finger through her hair.

Myka put the book down, licking her lips. ‘Okay, you’re right. I wasn’t really trying at all.’ She got up off the bed and moved over to her. ‘But your figure is just the most beautiful thing I’ve laid eyes upon.’

Helena smirked. ‘You just want to feel my bump again, don’t you?’

Myka began unravelling Helena’s towels, allowing them to drop to the floor. ‘But it’s such a sexy bump that I just want to constantly touch it.’

Helena raised an eyebrow, her grin growing wider. She gripped Myka’s hands and placed them on her damp naked skin. ‘I have no objections to you feeling my bump.’

‘I can’t believe it’s been five months already,’ Myka whispered, gently caressing the bump.

‘And she still doesn’t have a name...’ Helena pointed out.

‘That’s because we can’t agree on anything,’ Myka retorted, leaning forward to steal a kiss from her.

‘True...’ Helena mused. ‘Maybe we should ask the others for help?’

Myka gently led Helena to the bed and sat her down, then moved over to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. ‘Or we could try and decide for ourselves...’

‘Well I really like Elizabeth,’ Helena suggested, watching Myka, her domesticity causing her to smile with delight.

‘Elizabeth’s nice, but I prefer Ly--’

‘Lyra I know,’ Helena said. ‘We’ve had this conversation before...’

Myka brought over Helena’s fresh clothes, sat down beside her. ‘There must be a name we can agree on...’

Helena opened her mouth to speak when she heard a knock on the door.

‘Who is it?’ Myka called, moving forward to grab the towels on the floor and she threw them at Helena.

‘It’s me, Claud, you decent in there?’

‘Give us a minute!’ Helena called back, wrapping the towels around herself, tight.

‘Oh god, I haven’t caught you two in the middle of doing it, have I?’

‘Claudia!’ Myka gasped as she opened the door. ‘No...Helena’s just gotten out of the shower...’

‘Oh...’ Claudia said, wincing at her mistake. ‘Sorry...I just never know with you two. You got a minute?’

‘Yeah...sure,’ Myka said, ushering her inside. ‘What do you want?’

Claudia shuffled inside and nodded at Helena. ‘Okay, I’ll make it quick. I need HG’s expertise on a few things, so when you ladies have a few minutes to spare, could you meet me downstairs in the kitchen? And, before you stress Myka, I just need her brain, nothing strenuous.’

Helena chuckled. ‘See, I’m not the only one who’s noticed you being over protective of me.’

‘You’re pregnant, Helena,’ Myka said, her voice strained. ‘I don’t want to take any risks with anything.’

Helena rolled her eyes, playfully. ‘I know, I know. Claudia, I’d love to help you out, darling. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed.’

‘Meanwhile I’ll be reading the name book,’ Myka sighed.

‘You guys still haven’t got a name for the baby yet?’ Claudia asked. ‘Wow guys, what’s keeping you?’

‘We can’t agree on anything,’ Helena drawled.

Claudia sniggered. ‘Well you’ve gotta have a name for the kid soon. I mean, you could name her after me if you get stuck.’

‘Thanks Claud, but we already have one of you,’ Myka laughed.

‘Well, why don’t you take inspiration from literature or something,’ Claudia suggested. ‘I mean it is a big thing for you guys. Like, what about Juliet or something?’

They both shared a look, their eyes communicating something Claudia would never be able to figure out.

‘It has got a beautiful ring to it...Juliet Wells...’ Helena whispered.

‘Juliet Bering isn’t bad either,’ Myka considered.

‘But why does it have to be Bering?’ Helena asked, looking at her. ‘I mean isn’t our girl coming from my body?’

‘But she’ll be our baby,’ Myka said. ‘And now that I think about it, I’m not sure I want our baby to be called Juliet...’

Claudia threw her hands up in the air. ‘I’ll meet you downstairs in the kitchen HG when you’re finished...’

 

vii

Helena tipped the waitress at the Univille diner as she struggled to get up from the booth, her bump proving the task to be difficult. Myka came over to her aid, putting Helena’s arm around her neck.

‘Thank you darling,’ Helena hummed as they began walking out of the diner.

‘You’re welcome,’ Myka replied, grinning, fumbling for the keys to the car.

‘That was an excellent date night dinner,’ Helena said, holding onto the bump as she walked.

‘That’s because you couldn’t stop staring at me in this dress,’ Myka chuckled as they reached their car.

‘Well you do look ravishing in it,’ Helena murmured, her voice sultry.

‘Helena Wells, ever the charmer,’ Myka said, opening the car door for Helena. ‘But you look beautiful yourself.’

Helena blushed as she clambered into the car with Myka’s assistance. ‘I’m sure Pete would find your attraction to bumps a curious thing.’

‘You will do no such thing,’ Myka husked, grinning. ‘Otherwise I’ll tell Pete about your weird cravings...’ She shut the car door and moved the driver’s side of the car and slipped in.

‘I don’t see what the problem is,’ Helena said, shrugging. ‘I thought they were perfectly normal.’

‘Except that you’re eating _my_ Twizzlers from _my_ private stash!’ Myka exclaimed, turning on the engine.

‘But they’re so yummy,’ Helena protested, pouting.

‘Not to mention eating all of Pete’s cookies before he got a chance to,’ Myka continued. ‘Poor Leena had to make more quickly just to calm him down.’

‘That was a different scenario entirely!’ Helena muttered, folding her arms.

‘What about eating Nutella and cheese with marshmallow fluff then, huh? Myka teased. ‘Is that a different scenario?’

Helena’s bottom lip began to tremble, the hormones getting to her. ‘Please don’t tell Pete about that...’

Myka’s heart melted at the quivering mess Helena had become. She put a gentle hand on Helena’s cheek, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. ‘Helena, I wouldn’t dare divulge that information to Pete, or to anyone else. That’s between you and me.’

‘Promise?’ Helena whispered, leaning into Myka’s hand.

‘Promise,’ Myka said, planting another kiss on her forehead. ‘Besides, it’s the most adorable thing, especially when you get the Nutella all around your lips.’

‘Is that why you have a strong urge to kiss me every time I do?’ Helena smirked, her playfulness returning back to her.

It was Myka’s turn to become embarrassed.

‘You do!’ Helena squealed. ‘Who knew Agent Bering had a sweet tooth after all?’

‘Only for you, Helena,’ Myka drawled, driving out the diner. ‘Only for you...’

 

viii

Myka smiled as she clicked the camera, capturing a windswept and heavily pregnant Helena gazing out to the sea, the sun setting behind her. She patted her pocket, relieved to still find the tiny bulge.

‘How do I look?’ Helena called, watching as Myka approached.

‘Like the beautiful woman you are and always will be,’ Myka said, patting Helena’s bump. ‘Come on, follow me.’

‘Where are we going?’ Helena inquired, entwining her hand with Myka’s.

‘For a walk along the beach,’ Myka replied, smiling. ‘Got a little something for you.’

‘Oh?’ Helena chuckled, her eyebrow raised. ‘You bought a present for me?’

‘Maybe,’ Myka said, playful.

They walked along the stone wall until they reached the stairs leading to the beach, Myka slipping off her shoes before bending down to do the same for Helena.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever felt sand as soft as this before,’ Helena said, taking delight in poking her toes deep into it as she walked. ‘It’s very relaxing.’

‘It’s just what we need,’ Myka agreed, allowing the breeze to flow through her hair as she watched Helena indulge in the pleasantries of the beach. ‘Especially after the chaos from the Warehouse.’

‘I did miss you terribly,’ Helena admitted. ‘Although, I did get a visit from Mrs Fredric in your absence.’

Myka’s breath caught for a moment. ‘What did she say?’

‘She offered her congratulations,’ Helena explained. ‘She said that I managed to perform Warehouse duties before, and she has no doubt that the others will be more than willing to help this time. She also offered extra protection for when we’re not able to care for her.’

‘Helena, that’s great,’ Myka said, enthusiastically. ‘This is so great!’

‘Yes it is, isn’t it?’ Helena agreed, smiling. ‘It seems the future isn’t as bleak as I once thought.’

Myka smiled as they continued to walk along the stretch of the beach, her heart thumping. She had no reason to be nervous; it was something they had talked about before. She took a series of deep, calming breathes, her hand firmly cemented on the bulge in her pocket.

‘Something wrong?’ Helena asked, noticing Myka’s subtle change in behaviour.

‘No, I’m fine,’ Myka replied, looking at her. ‘I was just thinking about the future. Our future.’

‘And what did you conclude?’ Helena pressed, nervous.

‘I think it’s going to be quite wonderful,’ Myka said, nodding.

‘It is?’ Helena said, stopping to look Myka in the eyes.

‘Yes,’ Myka replied, reaching into her jeans pocket. She took out a small jewellery box and looked into Helena’s brown pools. ‘I know these last few months haven’t been easy, and I know we’ve not had the easiest sailing relationship, what with always meeting at gunpoint and artefacts causing chaos...But we’ve survived. And our little girl is the proof. We’re good, you and me.’ She paused, taking in Helena’s puzzled face before bending down on one knee and opening the box.

She took hold of Helena’s hand and looked deep into Helena’s eyes. ‘Helena G. Wells, would you make me the happiest woman alive, and marry me?’

Helena looked at Myka and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Myka offered her a form of happiness she’d never thought she’d have again. Myka brought out the best side of her, and now she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It overwhelmed her with emotion.

‘Yes,’ Helena replied. ‘Yes of course darling, I’d love to marry you.’

Myka expelled a breath she didn’t know she was holding and she laughed with delight, slipping the delicate but simple gold band around Helena’s left ring finger.

Helena pulled Myka up and embraced her as much as her bump would allow her, cupping Myka’s face and kissing her. ‘There’s no one else I’d dream of spending the rest of my days with.’

‘I’m glad,’ Myka whispered, running her hands through Helena’s windswept hair. ‘Because I want to grow old with my Victorian beauty and our beautiful daughter.’

 

ix

‘What about Theodosia?’ Helena asked over morning breakfast.

Myka put down the newspaper and considered her before pulling a face.

‘What’s wrong with that?’ Helena blurted.

‘It’s...a little old fashioned,’ Myka replied. ‘Theodora is more...accepted, nowadays.’

Helena frowned for a moment before sipping some juice. ‘I prefer Theodora actually.’

Myka raised an eyebrow. She reached forward for the pocket version of a baby names book that Claudia had left there for them and searched for the name. A smile formed her lips and she glanced at Helena.

‘Guess what it means?’

Helena shrugged.

‘It says here that Theodora is Greek, and means Divine Gift,’ Myka read, her smile reaching her eyes. ‘It’s quite apt, is it not?’

‘Theodora Wells-Bering,’ Helena said, trying the name on her lips.

‘Theodora Bering-Wells,’ Myka corrected, a smirk on her lips.

‘That...does sound better,’ Helena conceded, picking up a muffin.

‘So we’re agreed?’ Myka asked. ‘Our little girl is going to be called Theodora?’

‘Isn’t it a little formal?’ Helena wondered.

Myka shook her head. ‘Not really. I mean Teddy is a cute nickname.’

Helena’s eyes lit up and she began to laugh, soft. ‘Teddy is an adorable nickname.’

Myka sat back, placing the book on the table. ‘Theodora Bering-Wells it is then.’

‘Morning guys,’ Claudia said, sleepily, shuffling into the room.

‘Morning Claud,’ Myka responded, unable to take her eyes off the joy that captured Helena’s face.

Claudia glanced at them, then on the baby book closed on the table. ‘Hey did you guys decide on a name for your baby girl yet?’

‘We did,’ Myka said, picking up a slice of toast and buttering it.

‘Awesome!’ Claudia said, her enthusiasm picking up as she sat down. ‘So what did you decide on?’

‘Theodora Bering-Wells,’ Helena said, proudly, tapping her left hand against the table.

‘Aw Theodora’s a cute name,’ Claudia cooed. She sat up. ‘Wait, what was the last bit?’

‘Bering-Wells,’ Helena repeated, her eyes never leaving Myka’s face.

Claudia looked at Helena, then noticed her left hand and squealed. ‘Oh my god, Myka did you propose?’

‘I did,’ Myka said, lacing Helena’s hand with hers. ‘While we were in Boston last weekend.’

‘Which I still think was a waste of perfectly good tea,’ Helena mused.

‘Dudes!’ Claudia leaned forward to get their attention. ‘You need to tell me everything.’

‘Oh we will darling,’ Helena drawled. ‘All in good time.’

 

x

Myka poked out her tongue as she concentrated painting between the wall and ceiling. She smiled to herself, not bothering to look at her fiancée behind her. ‘You know, this would go so much faster if you just painted the wall, rather than stare at my ass.’

Behind her, Helena pouted, roller in one hand while the other was on her back. ‘But darling, it’s such a lovely ass.’

Myka chuckled as she turned around to look at her. She looked beautiful, adorable even, with her black locks pinned back messily with a clip. Her eyes grazed over Helena’s voluptuous figure, focussing on her bump. She was due any day now, and she hated how artefact hunting had gotten severely in the way of preparing the nursery.

While she didn’t want Helena to strain herself, she had no choice but to rope her into help. So, she took all necessary precautions, such as having the windows wide open, a seat for Helena to sit on, long rollers to stop her reaching up, and a face mask for her to wear. Helena elected to ignore all of these precautions, much to her distress. She just hoped Pete and Steve would be home soon; they had agreed to help out when they got back from Belgium.

She carefully stepped down from the ladder to walk over to Helena, putting down the paint brush and paint on their work bench and pulled her in for a quick kiss. ‘You are ridiculous, do you know that?’

Helena chuckled, whispered close to Myka’s ear. ‘So is your obsession with my bump...’

‘I didn’t know it would be a turn on for me, did I?’ Myka retorted, grinning. ‘It’s just...so big...and sexy...’

Helena raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you saying our little Teddy is an aphrodisiac to you?’

Myka’s face scrunched up. ‘Well...when you put it like that...’

Helena smirked. ‘That’s what I thought...’ Her smile turned almost wicked as she dabbed Myka’s arm with her roller, leaving a smear of yellow paint, and she giggled.

Myka squealed, looking at her arm then at Helena. ‘What’s that for?’

‘Because I felt like it darling,’ Helena remarked, still beaming.

‘Well...two can play at that game...’ Myka muttered, picking up her paint brush, dipping it into the paint and flicking it at Helena.

Helena gasped as the paint hit her chest, up her neck and onto her cheek. Her brown eyes shone brilliantly, playfully. She dipped her fingers into the paint and smeared them across Myka’s face.

Laughing, Myka did the same, leaving smears of yellow paint down Helena’s neck. She watched for Helena’s reaction and frowned when Helena clutched her swollen tummy.

‘Helena, what is it?’ Myka asked, panic lacing her voice. ‘Is it starting, are you going into labour?’

Helena shook her head. She gazed up at Myka with wonder before pulling up her loose fitting shirt. ‘No...No...Just place your hands on my tummy.’

Curious, Myka did as she was told and placed her hands on Helena’s tummy and gasped. ‘She kicked! Our Teddy kicked!’

‘She’s been doing it at lot,’ Helena said, placing her hands on top of Myka’s. ‘But not as strong as this. She obviously has a mischievous streak...’

‘Or she knows her mothers are,’ Myka pointed out. She could feel Teddy kicking inside Helena’s stomach and it made her heart swell with happiness. She couldn’t wait for Helena to finally give birth.

‘You still look beautiful, even covered in paint,’ Helena whispered as she gazed over Myka’s features, now adorned with drying yellow paint.

‘As do you,’ Myka smiled.

‘Um, guys?’ Pete said, from the doorway. ‘I thought the paint was supposed to go on the...walls?’

‘So naive...’ Helena husked, glancing over Myka’s shoulder and looking at Pete.

‘Indeed,’ Myka returned, looking over her shoulder. ‘Well, don’t just stand there, get on some work clothes and help us. You too, Steve.’

Pete looked at Steve then looked back at Myka. ‘How did you know Steve was here?’

Myka just looked at Pete, stern.

‘Work clothes...’ Pete muttered, glancing at Steve. ‘Right...’

 

xi

The tiny scream of Theodora’s filled Helena’s ears as she entered the world, and she breathed a sigh of relief, a mixture of pain and euphoria pulsing through her body. She felt a strong squeeze from Myka’s hand, and could hear her muffled cries of happiness. She opened her eyes and smiled at Myka lazily.

‘Congratulations, Miss Wells, Miss Bering,’ the nurse said, handing Helena the newborn, bundled up in a white blanket. ‘You have a healthy baby girl.’

Helena let the tears run down her cheeks as she held her little girl in her arms, taking in all her features. She gazed into her baby’s eyes, noticing how dark they were, and she felt her heart surge with love. It was like being struck by lightning; and Helena knew that this kind of love was instant and inexplicable and something she’d never thought she’d experience again.

She traced a gentle finger over her features, taking in her little button nose, and the wisps of brown hair beginning to form on her head. She finally looked up at Myka through watery eyes. ‘It’s our little girl...’ she whispered. ‘Our perfect little girl.’

Myka took a photo of Helena with the baby, unable to contain her own tears. ‘Our little Theodora...’

Helena leaned forward and gestured for Myka to hold Theodora.

Myka put the camera on the bed, then delicately took Theodora from Helena’s arms and stared down at her. She felt something melt inside her, something that swelled and transformed into something new inside her as she bonded with the newborn in her arms. She knew. From that moment she knew that this little bundle in her arms would bend her will, just like her mother. A smile grew on her lips, then.

‘She’s perfect,’ Myka announced, laughing as she gazed at Helena lovingly. ‘Just like her mother.’

Helena blushed, coming over coy. ‘You’re never going to stop complimenting me, or Teddy, are you?’

‘Never...darling,’ Myka whispered, handing Theodora back to Helena. ‘You two are the most important women in my life.’

Helena took hold of Theodora, securing her firmly to her chest. ‘You do know darling is my thing, right?’

‘Oh, is it?’ Myka said, running a finger through her hair. ‘I hadn’t noticed...’ She grinned as she reached into her bag and took out the Farnsworth and sat herself on the bed with Helena. She switched on the Farnsworth. ‘Hey guys, guess who’s made it into the world?’

‘Mykes! H.G!’ Pete called out through the Farnsworth. ‘Where is the little missy?’

‘Right here,’ Helena drawled as Myka lowered the Farnsworth to show the little bundle in Helena’s arms. ‘Meet Theodora Bering-Wells.’

‘Oh my god H.G she’s adorable!’ Claudia said, pushing Pete over to get a look. ‘When do you get to come home and show her adorableness in person?’

‘I’m not sure yet Claud,’ Myka answered, grinning. ‘Whenever the hospital says so I guess.’

‘That is a beautiful baby you’ve got there Mykes, you too H.G.,’ Pete said, his voice serious. ‘And H.G., you still look hot despite just giving birth.’

Helena chuckled, playfully rolled her eyes. ‘Thank you for that assessment, Pete.’

‘He does have a point,’ Myka whispered, gazing at her.

Helena grinned as she leaned forward and kissed Myka, the moans on the end of the Farnsworth only causing her to grin more.

‘When you’re finished, ladies, do you mind sending over photos so we can show Steve and Artie later?’ Claudia asked, peeking through her hands.

‘Consider it done, Claudia,’ Helena said, nodding.

‘Okay guys, thanks for checking in, we’ll leave you two and Teddy alone for some family time,’ Pete said. ‘Congrats, guys.’

‘Thanks Pete,’ Myka said. ‘See you guys in a few days.’ She closed the Farnsworth shut.

‘Our little Theodora is going to be okay with the Warehouse life, right?’ Helena asked, hesitation in her voice.

‘Yes,’ Myka replied, smiling. ‘I have my colour coded charts, remember?’

Helena laughed softly, looking down at the bundle in her arms. She knew there was a seriousness tone to Myka’s comment, and she relaxed. Their Theodora would be safe. She would make sure of it.

She watched as Theodora looked up and stared into Helena’s eyes, her little finger reaching out to clasp onto something. She placed her little finger near Theodora’s, and watched with delight as she delicately placed her little fingers around Helena’s. The motion clenched at her heart, as memories of Christina flashed through her mind.

But this time, the memories didn’t hurt. They couldn’t, not when her love for Theodora was so strong.

 

xii

Myka watched from the doorway of Theodora’s nursery, arms crossed. Helena had her back to her, Theodora against her chest. She loved the way Helena fussed over Theodora, making sure her diaper was perfectly in place, that she was snug in her baby suits, that she always had her feed on time.

Even though Theodora slept in a crib in the room they shared, Helena liked to do baby related things in the nursery. Pete and Steve had managed to get it ready before Helena and Myka had returned home, with Claudia painting different animals all over the walls. Leena had made sure that it was furnished with cuddly toys and stocked with everything they need for taking care of a baby.

Myka gave away herself as she chuckled, Helena’s cooing as she breastfed amused her too much.

‘You can come in you know,’ Helena mentioned, watching as Theodora sucked at regular intervals.

Myka pushed herself off the doorway with her hip and she walked into the nursery, sitting opposite her two favourite women. She didn’t think she could ever tire of how happy Helena looked; a small part of her feared that after everything, Helena would reject the baby. She thought maybe the pain would consume her, become too much for her. Her face confirmed otherwise, as she seemed to be in a permanent state of joy. The darkness that used to envelope her, that used to plague her thoughts had disappeared and gave way to newfound happiness. Myka thought of it as a rebirth, the rebirth of Helena Wells, and it was a sight to behold.

Helena looked up and noticed Myka staring at her, or through her, she thought. ‘Myka, darling,’ she murmured.

‘Yes?’ Myka replied, resting her head on her arm on the side of the chair.

‘A penny for your thoughts?’ Helena questioned.

‘I was just thinking how far you’ve come,’ Myka said, watching Theodora flex her fingers. ‘I still remember that day in the bathroom, when you found out, how scared you were. Yet, here you are, in a state of complete bliss. I just find myself falling in love with you more every day.’

‘You weren’t exactly calm either,’ Helena reminded her. ‘But you’re right. I’ve surprised myself. I thought it would be painful, having another child. But our Theodora, she reminds me of Christina in so many ways, yet she’s so different. She’s unique, just as Christina was. She’s allowed me to let go of the pain I’ve held for so long. I have a chance, to do things right this time.’

‘See, I told you everything would be okay in the end,’ Myka said, smiling. ‘But no, I’m glad. Soon, we’ll be married, and we’ll be a proper family. We’ll be Bering and Wells, solving puzzles and saving the day, whilst changing diapers...’

Helena laughed, disturbing Theodora, who then let out a cry. As she gently placed Theodora back in place so she could continue feeding, she glanced back up at Myka, her smile reaching her eyes. ‘It’s what I wanted for us.’

Myka smiled, wide. ‘Best misuse of an artefact ever...’

 

xiii

‘I can’t believe you’re reading Shakespeare to her already, Myka,’ Helena said, organising Theodora’s stuffed toys back into their place. ‘Teddy’s only three months old.’

‘So?’ Myka said, opening up the book, Theodora resting comfortably on her lap. ‘It’s never too early to begin. I mean what’s the worst it can do?’

Helena simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. ‘Well, whatever you think is best. I’m going to go down and get the diapers Leena bought for us today.’

Myka just waved her hand as she began to read to Theodora, eyeing her sheepishly as she left the room.

Helena smiled to herself, hovering just outside the door to hear Myka read. Even if she was reading literature hardly suitable for a three month old baby, she loved the enthusiasm Myka had when reading. She loved the way she had a natural rhythm when reading, using different voices. It was little gems of Myka’s personality that had her falling in love with her every day.

She hovered for a little longer until she noticed Pete along the hallway and she moved over to him, smiling.

‘Hey, I brought up the stuff Leena bought for you today,’ Pete said, carrying two bags full of baby stuff.

‘Oh, thank you,’ Helena said, taking the bags. ‘I was just coming down to collect it.’

Pete smiled, shrugging. ‘It’s not a problem. How’s things going anyway? She seems so quiet compared to like, normal babies.’

‘It’s good,’ Helena admitted. ‘Being a mother again is something I never thought I could do, but it’s the happiest I’ve ever been. But yes, our Theodora is quieter than other babies; she doesn’t seem to cry out too much, only when she’s trying to communicate something.’

Pete nodded. ‘How’s Myka dealing with it all? She seemed really unsettled when we were on a snag bag and tag the other day.’

‘We’re all adjusting, Pete,’ Helena said. ‘But yes, Myka seems to be coping rather well with it. I’m sure the more practice we have with balancing Warehouse duties with baby duties, the easier it will become.’

Pete placed a hand on Helena’s shoulder. ‘Well I’m glad you’re okay and taking it well. We’re all here for you, you know that right? You two don’t have to do it all by yourselves. I can be a cool uncle, you know.’

Helena chuckled. ‘I know you can Pete. I think I’ll have a word with Myka, we could certainly use an extra pair of hands.’

Pete grinned. ‘Awesome. So, how’s the wedding plans coming on?’

‘Hasn’t Myka told you yet?’ Helena asked, puzzled.

Pete shook her head. ‘Not a word. She won’t tell me anything, but she’s telling Claudia everything, it’s not fair.’

‘That’s because Claudia is helping us with the plans, Pete,’ Helena explained. ‘It’s nothing against you personally.’

Pete nodded. ‘Oh...well I guess that makes sense.’

Helena nodded, placing the bags down by her feet, placed a hand on her hip. Behind her, Myka’s voice travelled down the corridor, followed by Theodora’s soft chuckles. She couldn’t help but take a peek at Myka, rounding her head around the doorway. She was making sounds and using her hands, but Theodora was more interested in Myka’s glasses.

Pete poked his head around the doorframe and caught a glimpse and grinned. Theodora had succeeded in pulling her glasses of Myka’s face, and she was gently chiding her, trying to put them back on her head.

‘She’s a mischievous one, isn’t she?’ Pete commented.

‘Mmm, just like her mother...’ Helena mused, turning away to look at Pete properly.

Pete looked at Helena and grinned. ‘I’m happy for you Helena. You’ve got a good thing going with Mykes.’

Helena felt herself flush, and she fidgeted with her engagement ring. ‘Thank you Pete. It means a lot, coming from you.’

Pete shrugged. ‘It’s the truth. You two give me nothing but good vibes.’

‘Oh Pete...’ Helena whispered, her cheeks truly colouring now. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. ‘Thank you.’

 

Epilogue

‘What do we say now, Teddy?’ Myka gently prodded, looking Theodora. Everyone at the Warehouse had gathered at Leena’s for Theodora’s fifth birthday and they were all handing out individual presents.

Theodora, who was fiddling with her black curly locks, looked up at Myka, then at Pete. ‘Thank you uncle Petey.’

‘No problemo, Teddy,’ Pete said, grinning. ‘Why don’t you open it?’

Theodora looked to Helena, who nodded. She looked down at the gift wrapped box and began to tear it open. Her eyes widened when it revealed a junior chemistry set. ‘Mom, look!’

‘A chemistry set Pete, really?’ Myka said, disapproving.

‘What?’ Pete said, shrugging. ‘I figured it would be a fun thing for her to do with Helena.’

Myka groaned and rubbed her eyes.

Helena leaned forward and examined the box. ‘Oh yes, Teddy and I will have great fun with this...won’t we sweetie?’

‘Can we blow things up mom?’ Theodora asked, excited.

Helena pursed her lips, looked at Myka, who just stared at her. She shook her head. ‘I don’t think mommy would approve...’

Theodora frowned, deflated. ‘Oh...’

‘This might cheer you up,’ Steve said, handing Theodora her present.

‘Thank you Uncle Steve,’ Theodora said, taking the present. She ripped it open and gasped. ‘Mommy look! Wizard robes! Does that means I’m going to Hogwarts?’

Myka laughed. ‘No...not yet, you’re not old enough, remember?’

‘But I still get to be a wizard right?’ Theodora asked, her brown eyes lighting up.

‘Of course,’ Helena drawled, pushing in Theodora’s nose.

‘Yay!’ Theodora said, bouncing on the spot.

Claudia chuckled as she handed Theodora a worn wooden box. ‘This one is from me kiddo.’

Theodora took it from Claudia curiously; obviously puzzled that it wasn’t wrapped. She turned and looked at Myka.

Myka eyed Claudia. ‘Is it an artefact?’

‘No!’ Claudia scoffed. ‘Why would I give Teddy an artefact for?’

Helena peered at the box, then nodded to Theodora. ‘Go ahead love, you can open it.’

Theodora slowly opened the box. She took out what looked like a Tesla gun and showed it to Helena. ‘Mom, what is it?’

‘Claudia! What are you thinking, giving a five year old a Tesla gun?’ Myka exclaimed.

Claudia held up her hands. ‘Woah, calm down! I’m not that stupid, Myka. It’s not a real Tesla, it’s a replica. All it does is light up...I made it myself.’

Helena examined the Tesla, then pointed it away from the others and fired it. Surely enough, it just lit up blue. ‘It’s a toy Tesla...Claudia that’s genius.’ She gave it back to Theodora.

Theodora took it and looked at it properly, before experimenting with it by firing it at Pete.

Pete flung his arms to his chest and fell to the floor, pretending to be stunned, making elaborate groans as he went down.

Theodora erupted into giggles. ‘Uncle Petey fell!’

Pete winked at Helena, still groaning.

‘Thank you Aunt Claudia,’ Theodora said, running over to hug Claudia.

‘You’re welcome Teddy,’ Claudia said, returning the hug.

‘I don’t believe this...’ Myka muttered.

‘Oh, where’s your sense of adventure,’ Helena purred, looking at Myka. ‘I mean, she is growing up with the Warehouse...’

‘I know...I know...’ Myka said, sighing. ‘I just...a toy Tesla?’

Helena looked at Myka, embarrassed. She whispered in her ear. ‘I suppose it’s too early to give her a grappling hook then?’

‘Yes,’ Myka stated. ‘It is.’

Helena nodded. ‘Righty-ho then...’

‘What about grandpa Artie’s present?’ Theodora asked Helena.

Helena glanced at Claudia before turning her attention to Theodora. ‘Artie couldn’t be here I’m afraid sweetie, he’s busy working.’

Theodora frowned as she sat back down at the table. ‘Oh...’

‘He said he’d be here,’ Leena said, bringing Theodora over some cookies. ‘He said he wouldn’t miss the important part.’

‘Yeah, like the cake,’ Claudia muttered as she helped Pete get back up.

‘Do you really think I’m that shallow,’ Artie barked as he entered the room, Trailer tailing behind him. ‘That I’d be here just for Theodora’s cake?’

‘Of course not!’ Claudia said, biting her lip. ‘Because that would be totally ridiculous.’

‘Traytray!’ Theodora squealed, running over to hug Trailer.

‘Sorry I’m late,’ Artie said. ‘I had some issues at the Warehouse, then a call from Mrs Fredric.’

‘That’s fine,’ Myka said. ‘What kind of issues?’

Artie dismissed her with a hand. ‘It can wait.’ He opened up his bag and took out a brown papered bundle and put it on the table.

‘Is that for me?’ Theodora asked Artie, gazing up at him with big eyes.

‘Um, yes it is,’ Artie said, handing Theodora the bundle. ‘I’m sorry it’s not in better paper.’

‘She collects old papers Artie, remember?’ Helena said, fondly.

‘Yes, well, that’s fortunate then,’ Artie said, flustered.

Theodora took the bundle and sat back up the table, carefully removing the string and then the paper. It revealed a brand new book with a brightly decorated cover. ‘ _War of the Worlds_ by H.G. Wells...’ Theodora read. She looked at Myka. ‘Mommy, the cover scares me...’

Both Helena and Myka shared a knowing look between them. Myka gazed at Theodora and smiled. ‘There’s nothing to be scared of. Your mom can read it to you, can’t you Helena?’

Helena licked her lips as she gave Myka a smirk. ‘I guess I’ll have to, won’t I?’

Theodora smiled. ‘Why’s that?’

Helena leaned forward and gestured Theodora to do the same. ‘Because it mentions mommy’s favourite thing...’

‘Tentas...’ Theodora said knowingly, wiggling her fingers.

Myka recoiled slightly and whispered to Pete. ‘I guess I’ve found my downside to marrying and having a child with the genius that is H.G. Wells...’

Pete smiled. ‘Maybe, but you gotta admit Mykes, you’ve got one smart kid there, and a stunning wife. Considering what the Warehouse does to its agents, you’re doing extremely well.’

‘There’s still time for her to go crazy yet, Peter,’ Helena teased. ‘Because I think Teddy here has found a new favourite book.’

Even Theodora giggled when the colour began to drain from Myka’s cheeks.

Helena smiled when Myka just stared at her, fear flashing through her eyes. She put a hand on Myka’s shoulder and patted gently, soothing her.

‘It’s okay mommy,’ Theodora whispered as she moved over to hug Myka’s legs. ‘I’ll only get mom or Aunt Claudia to read it to me...’

Myka crouched down to hug Theodora properly, running a hand through the girl’s tussled curls. ‘But you know only mommy can narrate the story properly, right?’ She winked at Helena.

Helena feigned a gasp, a hand clutching her chest. She winked back at Myka as she felt the necklace she still wore around her neck. While she thought of Christina every day, instead of leaving her hurt, it left her smiling. She gazed at Myka and Theodora, her two favourite women, and realised that she’s never been happier. A divine gift Theodora was, indeed.


End file.
